


Candle Candle Fruit

by PaperFox19



Series: Paramecia Jump [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Harem, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wax Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The superior devil fruit to the wax was fruit, not only does it give the user the ability to turn their body to wax, conjure wax, but also is able to use fire breathing fire. It's on the same level as Katakuri's fruit where it could almost be mistaken for a logia, with Luffy able to turn his body to liquid wax allowing attacks to pass through him. Wax Play, Toys, Switcher Luffy/Harem
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Smoker
Series: Paramecia Jump [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/167906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Candle Candle Fruit

The superior devil fruit to the wax was fruit, not only does it give the user the ability to turn their body to wax, conjure wax, but also is able to use fire breathing fire. It's on the same level as Katakuri's fruit where it could almost be mistaken for a logia, with Luffy able to turn his body to liquid wax allowing attacks to pass through him. Wax Play, Toys, Switcher Luffy/Harem

Chapter 1

The East Blue has been known as the weakest of all the four seas. Even the biggest threats in the East are considered inferior, the one who had the highest bounty was Arlong a Fishman. So when a rookie pirate started taking out these heavy hitters in the East it raised some notice.

Monkey D. Luffy had crushed corrupt marines, taken down pirates such as Buggy, Kuro, Don Krieg, and even Arlong fell to this rookie. In the course of 1 month, he had gotten a ship and decent crew and had obtained the highest bounty in the East Blue.

This news reached Smoker in Loguetown. The man was a seasoned marine with a powerful logia devil fruit. He was the marine captain at Loguetown and had crushed many pirates in his tenor. Loguetown was a famous island, considered the place of the beginning and the end. It was where the King of the Pirates was born and eventually died, setting off the Great Pirate Era!

Smoker was relaxing in his sauna stacking warm stones when one of his men burst in. “Sir!” Smoker’s rocks toppled over.

“What is it?!” he growled, the man was in a cloud of white a mix of steam and smoke.

“I have a report about the Straw Hat Pirates,” he said giving a salute.

“Straw Hat?” he raised a brow.

“Yes sir, he’s an up and coming rookie, he’s already taken out several big names.”

“So he’s just an upstart.” Pirates fighting other pirates didn’t interest Smoker since he felt it was better they just wiped each other out. He’s crushed so many pathetic pirates he considered it mercy as they’d have been swallowed up by the Grand Line.

“Well sir, he’s an upstart with Thirty Million Bounty.”

“What?” that got Smoker’s attention.

“Yes, while he’s just a rookie he already has a ship, and including himself, his crew has a total of five. Reports have stated that Pirate Hunter Zoro is a member of his crew.” Now that was a surprise, Smoker had heard of him, the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, a man who practiced the three sword style. He didn’t care much for bounty hunters either as they tended to be just as bad as pirates. “Reports have said, his crew also consists of one female, a blonde-haired male, and a male with a long nose. Monkey D. Luffy is the only one with a bounty, we’ll be receiving his Wanted Poster soon.”

“Let me know as soon as they arrive, I’d like to welcome them to Loguetown myself.” he opened the window and allowed the mix of steam and smoke to clear out. “Seems like a good day to chase down some pirates.”

“That is just it sir, the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates docked a few hours ago.”

“It what?!” Smoker stepped out of the sauna. The man was tall and intimidating, he was shirtless and barefoot wearing only some pants. He put his marine jacket on, got his weapon, a sea stone prism infused jute, and put his shoes on before he went out to find the Straw Hats.

“Wait, sir, I have more to tell you, sir!” Smoker didn’t think he needed any more intel.

“Get back to work soldier, locate the other members of his crew, I’ll bring down the captain myself,” he ordered and headed off.

A lot of people were a bit scared of Smoker, he was quite intimidating in both size, power, and attitude. Truth be told he was quite the softie. Like when a girl was running around in the street carrying ice cream, she ran into Smoker her treat going all over his pants.

“My...ice...cream...” she teared up ready to cry, while her dad panicked.

“I’m sorry, my silly pants ate up all your ice cream, here...” he gave her some gold coins. “Get yourself another, five scoops.” The girl brightened up.

“Thank you, mister!” Smoker smiled at her, as the father bowed his head in thanks.

‘This is my town, anyone who disturbs the peace in my town will answer to me.’ By a stroke of luck Luffy and his crew had docked and were out doing their own thing, so when another pirate crew showed up and started causing trouble at the docks Smoker focused on taking them out.

One of his men thought he had taken out the Straw Hat pirates so fast. “Don’t be an idiot, if trash like this was worth thirty million then I’d become a pirate!” The pirates were caught in his smoke, being a logia his body could turn into smoke and he could control and manipulate it.

Due to a series of wrong turns, Luffy had ended up at the docks, which was odd because he was looking for the execution platform. “Is that kid with this lot?” Smoker asked.

“I don’t believe so sir.”

“Oi,” Luffy rushed over and now that he was closer Smoker got a good look at him. The boy had a scar under his eyes, dark raven locks, he was toned wearing a red vest that showed off his abs and pecs, his arms and legs were toned. Smoker could see the years of training in his body. He could also see the boy wasn’t wearing underwear, judging by the bulge in the boy’s blue shorts. “Can you help me, I’m lost?”

“What are you looking for?”

“The execution platform, I wanna see where the King of the Pirates died!” he said excitedly. Smoker’s eyes widened. “Do you not know where it is? You must be new too.”

“Hold on,” Luffy stopped. “Just follow the smoke.” the smoke from his cigars drifted and formed a path in the air.

“Really! Thank you!” surprising the man and the marines behind him. Luffy jumped and kissed the man on the cheek. Smoker’s cheeks reddened, and he touched his cheek.

‘So warm!’ the boy’s lips left a residual warmth. His eyes followed the boy as he ran past him, he couldn’t stop himself from looking at the boy’s plump ass. He felt his heart flutter a bit as his blood rushed south.

-x-

Smoker couldn’t stop thinking of the boy he had met at the docks. He was fit, had a nice bulge, a plump ass what more could a guy ask for. He even had some of his men blushing. The boy had some kind of magnetic charm about him.

It wasn’t long before Luffy got lost again and bumped into Zoro. “Hey Zoro, you hungry?” he asked with a smirk. The green-haired swordsman blushed and nodded. They found an alley and Luffy put up a wall for cover.

Zoro got his captain’s dick out of his pants. Luffy was huge, thanks to his devil fruit his cock could grow, but his natural size was intimidating. Zoro felt him harden in his hands, he squeezed the boy’s semi-hard dick and got to work.

This wasn’t his first rodeo, since joining Luffy’s crew he understood his captain’s needs. Luffy called him his special nakama, one he did naughty things with. He fell under his captain’s sway, he always thought of training and becoming the world’s greatest swordsman. His captain helped him relax, awakening a side to himself he didn’t realize was there.

When he met Luffy he didn’t think the guy would be the type to think about sex, but a few days alone in a rowboat together things happened. It only got better when they got their ship. The boy could be quite clever especially the use of his devil fruit powers.

He moaned as his captain got hard in his mouth, he had the guy down his throat, breathing through his nose and taking in his manly musk. He was so damn hard, just from sucking his captain’s dick. His pre-cum was unique, being a devil fruit eater had given him a unique flavor. One Zoro rather liked.

It was also warm, and when it filled his belly that warmth spread through him like a wildfire. He bobbed his head back and forth, slurping and sucking on Luffy’s long hard cock feeling his own dick pulse and throb. Luffy laced his fingers through green locks, letting him do what he wanted. Zoro was enjoying this as much as his captain was.

Zoro was blissing out, time melting away as he sucked the massive length. “Mmm,” he moaned around his shaft.

“Zoro!” Luffy moaned and came down his swordsman’s throat, he pulled back enough to catch some of it in his mouth. It was hot on his tongue, his taste buds flared and his eyes rolled up. His own climax followed shortly after.

“Thanks for the meal, captain!” Zoro said after pulling off his cock. Luffy helped clean him up.

“You still need to get swords?” Luffy asked. Zoro had faced Hawkeye Mihawk, one of the seven warlords of the sea, and the world’s greatest swordsman. The man was his goal the reason he took to the sea.

It was hard for Luffy to watch, the levels of their strength were vast. Zoro was losing but his determination earned Mihawk’s respect. He took him on seriously, Zoro lost two of his swords and gained a scar across his chest and stomach.

Luffy had snapped and attacked Mihawk in a rage, he actually put up a decent fight but his focus had to be Zoro. Luffy had sat back before because it was Zoro’s duel, but now he wasn’t gonna hold back. Mihawk took interest in Luffy as well. They made a promise, Zoro swore he wouldn’t lose again, and they both agreed to get stronger.

“Yeah, I borrowed money from Nami, that witch is charging me 300% interest.” Nami was very big into money.

“I’ll talk to her, the crew’s funds need to help support the crew. You are our swordsman, my swordsman!” Zoro shivered.

“Yes yours, my captain.” the two kissed and made out a bit. Hands wandered and explored, feeling hard muscle and groping. They parted ways so Zoro could get his swords and Luffy could find the execution platform.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Zoro really loved his captain, not only was he strong and kind, but creative and loving. He had his own morals unlike most pirates, and you could certainly say he was better than some marines. Zoro had put his trust in the marines, believing they would honor a deal he made with them, but just as he was close to the end of his trial, they planned to execute him in the end. Luffy had saved him, picking a fight with the marines for him.

They didn’t have much early on but they had each other. Luffy used his powers to make weights for Zoro so he could train. In the bedroom was no different, Luffy had crafted an assortment of butt plugs, dildos, and fleshlights, for him to train. He was a bit dubious about this but he obeyed his captain and embraced the things he shared. It was no surprise he had one inside him now, a dildo, a perfect replica of his own dick stuffed up his ass.

His captain was a bit of a perv, but he saw value in all aspects of sex. He topped Zoro, and the swordsman topped him, he had a nice piece and Luffy wasn’t gonna ignore it. Zoro didn’t think there was a hotter tighter hole in existence. When Luffy focused his power, he could make his hole as malleable as warm wax, so prep was easy, and he felt no pain being taken. His insides were so warm, it felt like he was melting every time, he felt so perfect for him, every time. A few thrusts and Luffy’s body was shaped for his pleasure.

Top or bottom, Zoro loved his captain and embraced his perverted leader. He didn’t want to believe in his methods at first but they were showing results. It did open Zoro’s eyes a bit, he was neglecting his body’s needs. Never again, as far as Luffy was concerned. He made sure Zoro balanced his training with pleasure, sometimes mixing the two. He knew Luffy loved him, and that he would always hold a place in his heart, even if he took another lover. Luffy wanted a crew, a nakama, but he also had a special nakama he did naughty things with, currently, he shared Luffy with one other person.

Zoro found his sword shop and went in to find some new swords.

-x-

Smoker was having a heck of a time finding Luffy or his crew, the only one of note was Roronoa Zoro. He couldn’t just drag in every woman off the street, or every guy with a long nose, surprisingly there was more than you’d think or every blonde guy. “Where the hell are they?”

-x-

Sanji was the ship’s cook, and he was busy trying to get supplies for their voyage into the Grand Line. This was his third trip, with how his beloved captain ate he wanted to be prepared. Sanji was also Luffy’s special nakama, though he and Zoro did not have the best relationship.

Can’t say you can blame them when Zoro met Sanji the blonde had given up his dream of finding the All Blue to work for Zeff, the man who had saved his life and been a father to him. He told Zoro to abandon his foolish dreams after he lost to Mihawk. Not the best starting point. When Sanji did join the crew the two butted heads on this and that, but Luffy seemed to think they were getting along. Nami believed they fought like cats and dogs, sure they could be civil to each other, she had no idea how Luffy kept the two so close.

Luffy did help bring his dream back. While he felt he owed Zeff, the man had given Sanji all his food when they were stranded together. They both nearly starved to death, Zeff eating his own foot so Sanji could live. Top it off, when they were saved Zeff raised Sanji, taught him to cook and to fight and how to be a man!

Zeff had no way of knowing but Sanji needed a father, such a debt the young blonde had no idea how to repay. He had a good job that he was good at, why go chasing after some dream anyway. Luffy could see right through that, the way Sanji’s face lit up when talking about the All Blue, he wanted him for his cook, and he wasn’t backing down.

Sanji was known as a flirt, whenever a beautiful lady was in the room he went into full suave mode. He believed he was a man that was born to love and protect the ladies, but that wasn’t all he was. Zeff wasn’t stupid, he had been a pirate for many years, he shared his bed with women, men, and a mix of both. He made sure Sanji got the full benefit of his wisdom, so while Sanji went gaga for girls, that didn’t mean he had 0 interest in guys.

Luffy sure as hell struck a chord with him before he met Zeff his life was hell. No one wanted him, not his family, save one. He was seen as a burden or a failure, so to hear Luffy want him so passionately it made his heart flutter a bit. The candle boy went as far as to defend Zeff and his treasure, their restaurant from pirates. He put his life on the line for them.

Sanji did think he didn’t have a chance with Luffy seeing how much he cared about Zoro. Then once Sanji officially joined the crew, Luffy explained about his special nakama. The blonde was surprised, but wasn’t against it, while he didn’t care much for the green-haired swordsman, he loved Luffy and that was all that mattered. Luffy was their lover, they didn’t have to love each other, just respect each other as they would being on the same crew.

You couldn’t make Luffy do anything, he does what he wants, following his own instincts. That’s just how he is, and though that made him difficult, if not a little wild. It wasn’t something Sanji would change about him. Luffy didn’t judge him, he made him feel special, Sanji felt he didn’t have to hide or put on an act for him. He still chased girls, and Luffy didn’t mind.

Before he went shopping Luffy had fitted him with a nice butt plug, so his hole was still stretched from their last round of lovemaking. The boy could be quite insatiable, and in their games helped Sanji discovered new things about himself. He wasn’t just equipped with a plug, Luffy had constructed a full-on chastity belt, a ring of solid wax was binding his balls, and his cock was perfectly encased in a wax cage.

When he went around flirting with girls, each time he got turned on he felt the squeeze of the cage, and each time he was given this feeling of ecstasy. This was submission, he felt Luffy’s dominance and hold on him and that aroused him further. This was what Sanji wanted, he was a strong guy, he didn’t have to do this, but he liked it.

It was something special, something they shared. Sanji may not have known who Luffy might take in the future, but he wasn’t worried. He was his and Luffy would never throw him away. Luffy’s cage was a constant reminder that he was loved. It weirdly made him more confident.

He couldn’t wait to cook something extra special for Luffy. Just his luck someone got an amazing haul, a blue finned elephant tuna, it was something only had seen in books. He wanted to cook it, and he was gonna do anything to get it, even enter a cooking contest.

-x-

Luffy had found the execution platform. “So this is where the Pirate King died!” the place where the spark for the Great Pirate Era was struck. He wanted to see the last view the pirate king had before he died.

Around this time, Smoker had finally received Luffy’s wanted poster. “Him!” he gasped. “Well now I know where to find you!” he raced towards the plaza.

He found Luffy climbing up the scaffold. “Get down here Straw Hat!”

“Hey its the smoke guy, thanks for the directions before.” he waved.

“I didn’t know you were a pirate before, now I know who you are, Monkey D. Luffy!”

“Oh right, I didn’t introduce myself before,” he bowed his head. “Nice to meet you.”

“Enough games, I’m going to capture you and bring you and your crew in.”

“I don’t think so. We are going to the Grand Line soon.”

“If you want to go to the Grand Line you have to get through me!” Luffy jumped down and faced off against Smoker.

“If you insist!” he cracked his knuckles.

Smoker wasn’t a marine captain for nothing, he started to knock Luffy around. “Are you really worth 30 million? I don’t even need my devil fruit power to beat you.”

“So you are a power holder too,” Luffy smirked. “Candle Lock!” Luffy conjured wax, and let it go. Smoker was caught by the wax, his legs getting bound together. “Got ya!”

“Not quite!” Smoke turned to smoke and escaped the wax. His arms turned to smoke, leaving his fists solid, and he sent out a barrage of blows.

“Candle Wall!” He created a wall of wax, making a shield. “So you are a logia type, I’ve only heard of you, this is my first time seeing one.”

“First and last!” His smoke spilled over the wall and went after Luffy.

“Uh oh!” the candle boy did flips to avoid his smoke, but the marine captain was fast.

“Candle Boxing!” Luffy created some boxing gloves using his wax, but his punches had no effect. The marine’s body turning to smoke and the hits passing right through him.

“Not good enough!” Smoker punched him and followed up with White Snake, turning his whole arm into smoke and the smoke took on a snake appearance. “I got you now!” Luffy grinned in response.

“Candle Breath!” to Smoker’s shock, Luffy breathed fire, which countered his smoke.

“So you are a special paramecia, your power is more than just wax!”

“Hmm, maybe...I am a candle man.” From his fingertips appeared some small embers. “You are a smoke man, let’s see if this works! Candle Dance!” He released the embers, they turned into small fireballs and began to pelt Smoker.

Smoker actually felt that. He tried to counter with some smoke punches, but this time Luffy was ready. He turned his body to wax, and Smoker’s punches passed right through him. “So you were just playing before?”

“Nope, this technique takes a lot of focus. My body is the only thing I can turn to wax though. Still pretty cool right?” he chuckled.

“Cool huh?” Smoker brought out his jute. “You might be worth 30 million after all, so that means I don’t have to hold back!” his legs turned to smoke and he shot off like a rocket, before swooping down on Luffy.

“Candle Breath!” Luffy dodged his attack and breathed fire which he took at point-blank range. The attack wasn’t enough to kill Smoker or burn him thanks to his devil fruit power, but his jacket didn’t survive. He now was facing Luffy shirtless, his built body flexing as he took another fighting stance. “You got a pretty nice body Smokey, couldn’t we put a pin in this, and have some real fun?”

Smoker blushed. “Are you mocking me?” he swung at Luffy who dodged.

“I’m serious, you got a great body, and you are interesting, so you are my type of guy.” Smoker couldn’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Enough jokes, I’m taking you in!” he created a smoke wall behind Luffy and charged at him. Luffy wasn’t stupid, if Smoker was pulling out such a weapon then it must be special. He wasn’t taking any chances.

“Candle Ball!” Using his wax he created a shell around him. Smoker’s weapon hit the ball, but couldn’t penetrate it.

“Come out of there!” Smoker banged on the wax, but it wasn’t budging.

“No thanks, but lose the weapon and your pants I’ll let you come in!” Smoker’s face turned beat red.

“I don’t know what kind of game your playing, but I’m bringing you in!” His smoke began to cover the ball, he would drag the boy in ball and all.

“Plan B!” Luffy made his wax ball spin, shaking the smoke and causing it to spin out of control. “My bad!” Luffy cried out as he shot off like a pinball down the streets, picking up more and more speed.

Smoker tried to give chase, but it was hard to predict where the ball would go, and as it picked up speed he soon lost him. “No matter, I know who you are now Monkey D. Luffy, you won’t leave this island!”

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Runner up in online poll


End file.
